


Creepy Crawlies

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M, Switch!JJ, Switch!Jackie, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jackieboy Man is cleaning his room, when he discovers a family of the single creature he fears the most: Spiders. Discovering that the fearless superhero goes ballistic at the sight of a harmless little creature, Jameson Jackson takes advantage of the situation and makes fun of him.WARNING: Some swearing in the beginning! (Mostly cause Jackie doesn't wanna deal with ANY spiders...)
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Jameson Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Creepy Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PianoPrincessS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PianoPrincessS/gifts), [Shadow_The_Eevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/gifts).



> Happy Ticklefic Monday! I hope you enjoy this teasy little fanfic! I feel like this story is a little shorter than I usually make my fics, but whatever...It's cute.

Jackie whistled a song to himself, as he dusted the top of his dresser. He had been rewarded a day off for his hard work and as a result, decided to clean up his room a bit. After dusting a few more surfaces, he was ready for sweeping. Jackie placed the disposable dust rag into the garbage, and grabbed the broom and dust pan. He would've normally vacuumed his room to get rid of the dust, but the vacuum consisted of a big heavy hose, and a big vacuum head. Despite how strong he was, he was too tired to even consider lifting such a thing. So, he settled for the next best option. He placed the dust pan onto his bed and started sweeping. He swept the overall floor area, under his chair, under the dresser, under his desk, and in the corners of the room that were filled with dust and dirt. He swept all the dirt out of the corners, and into little piles throughout the room. There was a pile beside the closet, in the middle of the floor, in one of the corners of the room, in front of the dresser, on the side of the chair, and a pile starting on the floor near his bed. For the last part of the room, he had to grab the smaller brush to reach under his bed. With the smaller broom in hand, he started sweeping all the dust bunnies, dirt piles, and bits of garbage out from underneath the bed. Once it was all in a pile, Jackie grabbed the dustpan and swept the dirt onto it. 

Placing aside the dustpan, Jackie double checked under the bed, to be sure he collected all that he could find. It was a good thing he did, because there was still a big dust bunny left under the bed. Jackie wrapped his fingers around the broom, and reached for the dust bunny. The broom bristles managed to touch it, but not enough to pull it out. After a bit more reaching, Jackie managed to get a good grip on the dust bunny and pull it out from under the bed. Upon closer inspection, however...it wasn't a cobweb...it's a spider web...Jackie's eyes widened as the realization slapped him across the face. readying his reflexes for the worst, Jackie reached out the broom, squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth, and poked it...

He poked it a few more times, before opening his eyes again. Upon looking down again, Jackie just about died at the sight below him: 

There were baby spiders covering his feet and pants, with the mama spider standing on his knee...inspecting him with those dozens of eyes...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!" Jackie screamed, frantically swatting away as many of the baby spiders as he could, before taking off in a quick sprint, right out of his room. Closing the door behind him, Jackie continued following his fight or flight response out to the living room. Terrified at the thought of all the spiders following him, he looked back at the ground to see if his thought had come to life. Thankfully, it hadn't. 

"Okayokayokay...Uh...fly swatter? No, not enough. Fire extinguisher? No, I'm not gonna waste that." Jackie thought aloud, trying to think of a good weapon for going into combat against the army of spiders taking over his room. Looking around, he happened to notice a box of matches, and an idea popped into his head. He ran to the kitchen, picked up the Barbecue lighter. Then, he ran up to the door, kicked the door down and turned the flame on. Thinking he could set the spiders on fire and burn them, he ran towards the bed where the spider home was, and placed the flame under the bed and into the home. Suddenly, instead of burning the spiderwebs like he had hoped for, a second army of spiders had crawled away from the flame, and in all opposite directions. 

"OOOOOOOOH MYGODTHERE'SMORE! HOLY SH- NO! NOPE, NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE! NO-FUCK THAT SHIT! I AIN'T DEALING WITH THAT SHIT!" Jackie shouted, dropping the lighter and sprinting out of his room once again. 

This time however, Jackie's fight or flight responses were about to be interrupted by a mere person walking, completely unprepared for the accidental tackle he was about to receive. 

Before they both knew it, Jackie's body was laying on a man, dressed in a tuxedo shirt, a vest, and a pair of dress pants. Jackie had an idea of who it might be, but checked the body's face to be sure. His suspicions were correct: Jackie had just ran into Jameson Jackson. 

"Oh my GOD! I'm SOOO SORRY Jamie! I didn't see you there, I should've been looki-" Jackie yelled frantically, before being shushed by a finger on his lips. 

'It's okay.' Jamie signed with his dominant hand. Jackie could feel his cheeks heating up slightly from embarrassment. 'what were you running from?' Jamie asked. 

Jackie let out a few nervous chuckles as he scratched the back of his head. "uh...it's nothing. I can take care of it on my own." Jackie reassured hesitantly. 

'take care of what?' Jamie asked. Jackie's forehead started to sweat at the thought of dealing with such creepy crawly demons. 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...There may or may not be...an army of spiders living under my bed..." Jackie explained awkwardly, stuttering at the thought of those long legs crawling all over him. 

Jamie's eyes widened from pure surprise. 'how long has your room been left uncleaned for?' Jamie asked, genuinely curious. 

"I DON'T KNOW, ALL I CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW IS GETTING RID OF THE CREEPY SPAWNS OF SATAN." Jackie raised his voice frantically. 

Jamie cracked up at the silly nickname. 'Why the brutal nickname? Are you afraid of them?' Jamie signed teasingly. 

Jackie gasped, offended at the accusation. "Excuse me?! Are you assuming that I, the fearless superhero from Ireland, would be scared of such a tiny, harmless creature?" Jackie attacked in an egotistic fashion, before striking a dramatic pose and closing his eyes. While standing in his heroic and confident stance, a little creature happened to be using a piece of web to descend from the ceiling...riiiight in front of the cocky superhero. 

*snap* *snap* Jackie heard, from his mute friend. Opening his eyes, he was about to ask what he wanted...when a daddy long legs had decided to climb down, right in front of him. The spider stared at his eyes for not even 3 seconds, before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! EWEWEWEWEW! OH MY GOD KILLIT! KILL IT!" Jackie screamed, stepping backwards fast enough to trip on his own feet and fall backwards. Despite the desperateness coming from Jackie's voice, Jamie proceeded to laugh and point at his reaction. 

'Your face! It's priceless!' Jamie signed as he doubled over and silently laughed. 

"JJ! WHAT THE HELL?! KILL IT ALREADY!" Jackie shouted, becoming annoyed by Jamie's antics. 

'what?! no! Why would I kill a spider?' Jamie signed, before letting the spider stand on his finger. Jackie's jaw dropped, as a high pitched, fear induced cry left his mouth. 'See? Harmless.' Jamie concluded. 

"Okay, technically you're right: It's harmless. But that doesn't mean they're not creepy-looking..." Jackie defended calmly. Jamie nodded as he turned away from the superhero. He walked up to a nearby window, opened it, and placed the spider outside to live the rest of its life. "Okay! That's one spider gone...out of THOUSANDS! And I'M NOT DEALING WITH THAT HELLHOLE ON MY OWN..." Jackie warned. 

'Who would've thought that a superhero, known for his bravery in the toughest situations, would be so scared of a few spiders?' Jamie mocked. 

Jackie stuttered at the sight of the last sign Jamie used. "Stop-...stop signing that word...P-Please..." Jackie begged. 

'What sign? Spider? Is the spider sign disturbing you?' Jamie asked, signing the word 'Spider' a lot more dramatically and creepily. 

"Yes! Yes it is! Now, stop!" Jackie demanded. 

'Alright, alright. I'll stop.' Jamie replied, holding his hands up in surrender. Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, flopped his upper body onto the couch, and closed his eyes. For a few moments, Jackie was able to calm himself down a bit. That was, until he felt something crawling on his arm. Thinking it was another spider, Jackie let his instincts completely take over his actions. his whole body jumped, his arms flailed around to knock off the spider, and a fear-induced squeal was freed from Jackie's mouth. Looking towards the side, he realized that Jamie (who had been making fun of him from a few feet away), had inched right up to the end of the couch. Gazing his eyes upon the glimmer of mischief in Jamie's, Jackie gulped and backed away as best he could. 

'5 creepy spiders...' Jamie signed. The number five was signed the same way anyone would represent five: using all five fingers from one of your hands. Meanwhile, the word 'Creepy', was signed by making his right hand crawl up his own left arm.  
'5 creepy spiders...' Jamie signed again, tiptoeing closer to the frightened man. Jackie, nervous about what was coming, backed up as best as he could on the couch. 

"Oh god, PLEASE DON'T!" Jackie begged, covering his mouth in nervous fear. 

'see how they crawl...see how they crawl...' Jamie continued, stepping closer and closer, in a creepy fashion. By now, Jamie's face was very close to Jackie's, and his hands were right below his face, to frighten Jackie further. Jackie didn't have anywhere else to go (or so he thought), and his fight or flight responses were starting to take over once again.  


'Crawl crawl crawl...' Jamie signed. However, Jamie didn't use the traditional sign for 'crawl'. Instead, he signed the word 'spider' over and over again as he leaned his hands towards his body. As he got closer and closer, Jamie separated the wrists, and continued to wiggle his fingers in a teasy fashion.  
'crawl crawl crawl...' Jamie inched his separated hands even closer, aiming for the open, vulnerable spot in front of him...  
Jamie smirked as he landed his hands, on his sides. 'crawl crawl crawl crawl crawl crawl crawl...' Jamie signed, as he skittered his fingers up and down Jackie's sides and ribs. 

"NAAAhahahahahaha! Hehehehehehey!" Jackie bursted out, flailing his arms everywhere and rolling back and forth frantically. 

Jamie wiggled both sets of fingers just like spiders, up and up and up to...Jackie's exposed armpits! 

Jackie instinctively clamped his arms down. "NO! Nohohohohohohahohahahahaha!" Jackie laughed gleefully. Jamie's eyes widened. That wasn't supposed to happen! He should've expected his hands to get stuck. But: he didn't, and now he's in a bit of a pickle...He tried pulling his arms out, but that didn't work at all! It appeared both of his hands were stuck between a rock and a hard place! So, he gave up, shrugged his shoulders and wiggled his still movable fingers.

"Jahahahahahamie! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Jackie called through his laughter, tensing his arms instinctively as he squirmed left and right. Jamie lifted his head slightly, and acted as if Jackie had only now gotten his attention! He turned his head to the side to show him his ear, as if to tell him 'I'm listening' through pure facial expression. "Knohohohohock it ohohohohoff!" Jackie instructed. 

What's this?! If Jackie trying to order him around like a sidekick of some sort? How dare he! You'd think that he'd know to keep his mouth shut when he's vulnerable like this! Perhaps Jamie could put him in his place? But how would he do that? His hands are stuck, and he can't really 'talk' in the same sense...but...he does have a mouth...

Though quite a childish move, Jamie decided to treat the superhero like a little baby. he gave Jackie the most mischievous facial expression man has ever seen, before lowering his face down to Jackie's stomach...and nibbling at his stomach! He gave Jackie the whole treatment! He moved his face back and forth like a famished monster, and made gobbling, growling and nibbling noises, like he would to a baby. 

Jackie threw his head back as an ear-piercing scream left his mouth. "AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THE FUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK?!" Jackie yelled, both confused, shocked and utterly offended that Jamie would treat him like a baby. 

Jamie gasped. He just said a bad word! The NERVE of this man! Jamie stopped the tickling, and made a scowling face to show his distaste before shaking his head in disapproval. Jamie removed one of his hands from Jackie's armpits, and waited for something to appear onto his hands. In no time at all, a puff of smoke covered Jamie's whole hand and when it faded away, Jamie's hand was covered in...origami paper claws? 

"Uh...heheheheh...Why?" Jackie asked, staring at the paper claws, created out of what appeared to be black construction paper. To answer his question, Jamie folded all his fingers in except for his index finger, which he kept out and wiggled teasingly in the air. That single movement seemed to send a chill down Jackie's spine, and a few unanticipated giggles to leave his mouth. He could not even IMAGINE what those claws would feel like...

Luckily for Jackie, he didn't have to imagine! Because before he knew it, Jackie was feeling some poking and spidery crawling, moving up and down his ribs. Jackie let out a yelp, and looked down to see Jamie moving the claws the same way a spider would move its legs. Sure, there were less legs on this 'spider', but it was still creepy looking and most of all: SUPER tickly!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIHIHIHIS FEELS SOHOHOHOHOHO WEHEHEHEHEIRD!" Jackie complained through his laughter. Jamie dropped his jaw, before turning it into a wide smile. It was working! Jamie continued to use these makeshift claws onto lots of different spots! He tried them out on his stomach: 

"EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! AAAAH! WAHAHAHAHAHAIT!" Jackie reacted, pushing at Jamie's paper fingers as his stomach was poked and prodded. 

He tried out the belly button while he was there: 

"ooOOOOOOOH NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAT THERE! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Jackie yelled frantically, giving up on pushing away the claws, and instead covering his mouth and tensing his fists. 

He also tried the feet for a few minutes: 

"OHOHOHOHO MY GAAAHAHAHAHAHAD! OH GEEZ! OH NOHOHO! PLEASE, NOT THERE! I'M BEHEHEHEHEGGING YOU!" Jackie reacted, becoming jumpy and more dramatic in his facial expressions. 

He also tried his toes while he was there!

Jackie let out a high pitched scream and covered his mouth with his fists. his squirming became even more frantic as he tried to kick the claw off his sensitive feet. 

It appeared that Jackie was ticklish just about everywhere! 

And lastly, Jamie revisited his armpit! With a restraint, or course...

Jamie had lifted Jackie's arm above his head, and started clawing and prodding at Jackie's exposed armpit. 

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAT AGAIN! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIT'S SOHOHOHOHO BAHAHAHAHAD!" Jackie pleaded. It was here that Jamie decided to let up on the man, because he was just making fun of his fear of spiders! Not full on tickle torturing him! He removed the claw fingers, placed them aside and stepped back to give Jackie some space. But that extra space didn't do anything except exist. That meant that no matter what, Jackie would've broken the space between them anyway. 

"You shouldn't have done that..." Jackie warned with a big, evil smirk on his face. Jamie's small smile had turned into a paranoid frown, as he realized what might be coming for him. 

"Do you know just how bad that tickled? You practically brought a gun to a sword fight. And now..." Jackie trailed off as he reached for the claws. "...you're gonna know how it feels..." Jackie concluded with an evil smirk, as he put the last claw onto his dominant hand. 

Before Jackie could launch his revenge attack, One of the finger claws fell off his fingers. Both Jackie and Jamie looked down at the fallen claw, before making eye contact with each other again. 

"How the hell did you keep these on you?" Jackie asked, both curious and surprised. Jamie giggled at the question. "I'll need to tape these claws onto my fingers...Which means you get a few seconds to run and hide, my little lee." Jackie teased with an evil voice. With no second spared, Jamie took off running. He ran around the house, looking around for a place to hide. As he ran, he flew by a closet. Skirting to a halt, he pulled the door open, and shut it as quickly, but quietly as he possibly could. he sat onto a shelf in the closet, and listened carefully for any footsteps. 

When no footsteps were heard, he let out a big sigh of relief. He was hidden and safe for a few minutes. Gosh...Why did he think that teasing him and tickling him would get him off Scott free?! Gosh, he felt like an idiot. Though, hearing the laughter from Jackie, was kinda worth it. Jackie had such an energetic laugh! His laugh alone, could make a group of sociopaths laugh along with him. It was THAT contagious! Even thinking of his laugh was making him laugh...dammit. He had to cover his mouth to stop the giggles from leaking through. Though, he had to worry more about making physical sounds, than making verbal sounds. One wrong move or loud noise, and he might be done for. 

Or so he thought...

Out of nowhere, Jamie just about jumped 10 feet at the sound of loud, rapid knocking against the closet door. The door quickly opened and sure enough, Jackie was on the other side and ready to pounce. Jamie covered his face with both hands, curled in on himself at the sight of Jackie, and curled even further in when he watched Jackie wiggle his clawed fingers. Jackie pulled Jamie out of the closet by his legs, and started his tickle attack right there. 

He decided to imitate the skittery spider fingers Jamie had done on him, on his stomach first. He remembered it felt very tickly with his hands, so he couldn't imagine how tickly it would feel with the claws involved. Jamie's mouth was open, and letting out quiet laughter as he squirmed away from the claws. But even when he squirmed away, the claws would follow him and cover him in more tickles. It seemed like there was no escaping those evil claws. 

Jackie decided to move around a little bit, and tickle his sides for a bit. The claws started skittering at the left side first. Jamie reacted by curling into the tickling and laying onto his left side. If it weren't for Jackie's quick reflexes, he most likely would've gotten the claws stuck under Jamie's left side. But, he didn't! So, he took advantage of that by skittering the claws onto Jamie's exposed right side. Surprisingly, the right side gave him a lot more of a reaction than the left side did. When the left side was tickled, all he did was squirm towards it. But when the right side was tickled, Jamie had thrown his head back, and started assaulting the couch with his feet and fists. His right side was doing everything he could to stop the claws, but of course, failing entirely. 

"Do you happen to be more ticklish on your right side?" Jackie asked casually, as if Jamie wasn't laughing in front of him. Jamie stopped his hands and used them to answer. 

'yes! more tickles right side!' Jamie signed, his grammar slightly off, thanks to the tickling affecting is ability to think straight. Jackie chuckled at the funny grammar, and smirked as a teasy phrase came to mind. 

"'Yes, more tickles right side'? Well, if you say so!" Jackie announced, before tickling the left side with his average fingers and increasing the skittering of his clawed fingers. Jamie's squirming increased ten fold, his feet kicking madly as his laughter turned into cackles. The feeling of slightly sharp paper pokes against one of his worst spots, was driving him absolutely insane. he had re-continued punching the couch with both his hands, and a large, toothy smile had taken over his lips. While tickling him, Jackie couldn't help but notice the adorable dimples Jamie was showing to the world. 

"Look at those adorable dimples! I could squish them! Squish, squish, squish!" Jackie teased in a high pitched voice, removing his normal hand to lightly squeeze his dimples. Jamie's face started to turn a hue of red as he stopped his punching fists to cover his face. "Awwww! Is de wittle tickwish boy embawassed?" Jackie whispered in Jamie's ear, using baby talk to be more teasy. Jackie watched as Jamie's face grew darker and spread to his ears and neck. "AWWWW! He IS! How ADORABLE! Say, what would happen if I tickled your neck?" Jackie asked aloud, before removing his clawed hand from his right side. He used the index clawed finger to scratch the side of his neck first. Jamie's shoulders shot up, and his head curled towards the claw, to trap it and attempt to stop the tickling. But the claw stayed there, scratching mercilessly. 

Then, Jackie moved his clawed finger under Jamie's chin, and lightly scratched there. Jamie's chin curled into the top of his chest, and kept his shoulders raised to stop the claw at all costs. But, despite all his attempts, he couldn't stop the claw. The claw just kept on scratching, and scratching, and scratching...and scratching...

Till finally, it stopped. It finally stopped. Jamie took a moment to increase his breathing, so he could make up for all the energy he had lost. Jackie smiled and watched him, completely hypnotized by how adorable he looked, all tired and flustered beyond belief. 

"So: You gonna help me take care of those creepy crawlies?" Jackie asked. Jamie took in a few more breaths, before nodding his head. 

'Yes. I will help you get rid of those spiders.' Jamie replied, signing the word 'spiders' in a teasy motion one last time. Jackie stuttered at the sight, but let it go and stood back up. 

'follow me.' Jamie ordered, before going to the sink. Once there, he opened a corner cupboard, and pulled out a jug of vinegar. Handing it to Jackie, Jamie walked over to the bathroom, while Jackie followed suit. Jamie pulled a dollar store spray bottle out of the closet, removed the lid from the vinegar jug, and poured some vinegar into the bottle. Lastly, Jamie topped it up with some water, placed the lid on, and rapidly shook it with his hands. 

"What are you going to do with that?" Jackie asked. Jamie let a wide smirk grow onto his lips, before pointing the end of the spray bottle at Jackie's face. 

Jackie's hands immediately shot up to cover his face. "HEY! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SPRAYING ME WITH THAT!" Jackie threatened. Jamie laughed before pointing it away from him. 

'I would never.' Jamie replied, before walking over to Jackie's room. 'Where is it?' Jamie asked. Jackie pointed under his bed. 

Jamie followed Jackie's finger to the hole at the bottom of the wall, and lifted his eyebrows in surprise. there was a big collection of adult and baby spiders crawling around a small hole in the bottom of the wall. Walking up and kneeling to the target, Jamie pointed the spray bottle at the hole, and pulled the trigger once, twice, a third, a fourth, and a few more sprays around the hole. When hit with a whirlwind of vinegar water, all of the spiders piled into their hole, cowering away from the terrible scent. Lastly, to end it all off, Jamie grabbed a rock from Jackie's room, sprayed some vinegar water onto it, and placed it in front of the hole to prevent them from coming in again. 

'This'll be fine till we get the hole fixed.' Jamie explained. 

Jackie gave Jamie a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Jackie said, relieved for his room to be spider-free once again.

Just to end things off in a funny way, Jamie skittered his fingers under Jackie's sides. 

"AAAH! HEHEHEHEY! YOHOHOHOHOU AHAHAHAHASSHOHOHOHOLE!" Jackie reacted, resting his head against Jamie's shoulder as he pushed Jamie's hands away. 

'Sorry, sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist.' Jamie replied as he laughed at the reaction. Jackie narrowed his eyes, and stared the man up and down. 

"I don't think you are...not one bit..." Jackie replied, before turning Jamie and wrapping his non-dominant hand around Jamie. "...And may I just remind you that I have the CLAAAAAWWW?" Jackie teased evilly, before starting yet another tickle fight. 

Though the spider thing was very silly originally, it actually brought the two men together! Now, whenever Jackie sees a spider, he uses the spray formula that Jamie had taught him. And it was a good thing too! Cause now, Jackie's less likely to burn the house down! Hallelujah!


End file.
